


all the way down

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a href="http://media.tumblr.com/71c4cc66fb2424c8ba59b93fee717ec2/tumblr_inline_ml7j3p7gws1qz4rgp.gif">this gif</a> requires filthy Liam-giving-a-blowjob porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



> This is [harriet_vane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/)'s fault!

Liam looks eager, sheepish and nervous when Louis opens the door.

"Hi," he says, a bit breathlessly.

Louis's already hard in his pyjama bottoms, because he knew this was coming tonight - Liam thinks he's subtle, but Louis can predict the nights he's going to get a knock on his door from the way Liam handles his mic on stage. He acts clueless for a minute, though, because he likes the way Liam goes red when he asks for it.

"Hey, Li," he says. "What's up?"

Liam gives him a look, like he knows Louis knows, and knows Louis wants to make him say it, and is going to anyway.

"Just - can I come in?"

"Hmmm," says Louis, tilting his head to the side. "It's getting late--"

"Please," says Liam on a fast exhale, and Louis grins.

"Alright, Payner, in you come," he says, and as soon as the door shuts, Liam's crowding up against him, hunching his shoulders and dropping his head like he's trying to be smaller than Louis - like that will ever happen, Louis thinks wryly. 

"You know what I want," he says, into the side of Louis's head.

"Okay, shh, shh, I got you," says Louis, rubbing his hands up Liam's arms and gripping his shoulders firmly, because Liam can get a bit overwhelmed when he really wants it and it's sort of Louis's job to ground him.

"Fuck, Louis," mutters Liam, his hands grabbing at Louis's hips, and Louis rolls his shoulders in a pleased little shudder than he can get to see Liam like this.

"Really want it, don't you, mate?" he says, giving his voice a mocking little lilt until he can feel Liam's fingers tightening on his hips. "You only have to ask, you know, I'm only too happy-"

Liam makes a little noise in his throat and pushes, the two of them stumbling three clumsy steps backwards until Liam has Louis pushed up against the wall, his breath leaving him in a little _oof_ , and yes, this is what Louis was aiming for. Poke at Liam in the right way when he's horny and embarrassed and he gets a little bit rough, it's brilliant.

"Don't pretend this is all about me," he says into Louis's ear, nosing at his hair. "You - you like this just as much as me." His hand grabs at Louis's thigh through his striped pyjama bottoms and creeps over until he's rubbing over the jut over Louis's erection, fingers shy like he hasn't done this a dozen adrenaline-fuelled post-show evenings before. His breath is fast and warm against Louis's neck, and Louis shivers.

"'Course I do. I get my cock in your pretty mouth. So, if you're gonna--" he says, cock jumping under Liam's touch, heart starting to pound.

"I'm gonna," Liam promises, and curls his fingers hard into the curve of Louis's hips, and drops down to his knees, graceful and fluid like he gets sometimes, when he's not thinking, when he's letting his body do what he's good at.

He just pushes his face against Louis's cock through his pyjama bottoms for a moment, eyes fluttering shut in bliss and his mouth opening against the shape of it, dragging his lower lip filthily up the shaft against the blue and white stripy material. He swallows hard, like his mouth is watering at just the thought, and fuck, he's so fucking hot like this. He opens his eyes slowly, glancing up at Louis, and the hesitance he walked in with his gone now, swallowed up in arousal. He tugs Louis's pyjama bottoms down slowly, eyes going straight to Louis's dick when it springs out, smacking up against Louis's belly with how hard he is.

He flattens one hand against Louis's hip in warning, and takes his dick in the other, wrapping his fingers just under the head which has fattened up red and shiny, plumping up out of his foreskin. Liam opens his mouth, but doesn't take it in yet; just rubs Louis's cockhead all around his mouth, eye shut again, letting it pull and drag obscenely at the swell of his bottom lip.

"Ah, fuck," swears Louis helplessly, his hands curling into fists, and his cock twitches, burbles a bit of precome from his slit, and Liam groans as he smears it shiny over his lips. Louis is utterly entranced and feels like he might be going insane, because fuck, this is _Liam_ , and he gets to see this.

Louis can't stop the pulse forward of his hips when Liam finally gets his mouth properly around Louis's cock, and Liam makes a noise - god, like a little growl - and lets go of Louis's cock with his hand to get both of Louis's hips pinned back against the wall. His forearms cord with the strain so Louis is completely immobilised, which is far hotter than it has any right to be, knowing that he can only fuck Liam's mouth if Liam lets him, that even though he's on his knees with a mouth stuffed with dick, Liam has physical control over this whole thing.

"Bloody hell, Li," Louis gasps, toes curling against the carpet, and Liam flicks him up a look - god, Liam looking up at him with those big soft eyes with his lips stretched pink around his dick - then closes his eyes again, starts sucking Louis properly. He starts shallow, mostly suckling around Louis's cockhead, then works deeper slowly, both hands still pushing Louis's hips against the wall. The first - the first few times he did this, face a hectic red and eyes trained to the floor, he couldn't get very deep, coughing and gagging and tearing up in frustration every time he went further than he was ready for. It was so hard to get the balance right, for Louis, to teach and help Liam and let him know it was okay and also encourage him taking his own control, all the time not letting himself be overwhelmed by how fucking sexy Liam could be like this, and not letting his brain dribble uselessly out of his ears as he got his dick sucked. But Louis's always been nothing if not determined when it comes to Liam, and this, now, this is bloody perfect.

Liam's making little noises, sucking in air through his nose and moaning little whimpers and wet sounds around Louis's dick, and Louis can't help but dance his hands aimlessly around Liam's head as Liam takes him in almost all the way, the back of his throat fluttering soft and delicate around Louis's cockhead. He cups Liam's jaw with one hand and slides his fingers of the other along the shorn hair on the side of Liam's head encouragingly, then has to use all his willpower not to dig his fingers in when Liam swallows, letting Louis's cock slip for a second down the hot squeeze of his throat, then back as Liam sucks in air.

Liam's hands are still both flat on Louis's hips, fingers spread and nearly meeting in the middle over Louis's belly button, making indents in the flesh with how hard he's pressing; he moves them suddenly, sliding around to grip over Louis's bum and tug demandingly. Louis thrusts forward instinctively with the motion and Liam sucks hard at the same time, and _fuck_ , Lima wants him to fuck his mouth. That's yes, okay, jesus.

He goes at the pace Liam sets, steadying himself with one hand on the wall behind him and the other grabbing the back of Liam's head, pulling Liam's head down onto his dick in the same rhythm Liam is tugging his hips forward, hands big and tight over Louis's arse. His cock goes deep, slipping into the tight clutch of Liam's throat on every other thrust, and Louis can't last much longer, not with the eager way Liam is taking it and the way his eyes are watering and the helpless eager noises he's making around Louis's cock.

"Liam, m'gonna come, gonna - fuck, gonna _come_ ," Louis babbles, almost too late as he starts coming into Liam's mouth. Liam shoves Louis's hips flat again and holds himself still, nose close to Louis's belly and throat working frantically against Louis's cockhead as he swallows Louis's come.

He lets go of Louis with one hand just as Louis is starting to shiver, cock softening slightly and feeling shocky and oversensitive in Liam's wet mouth. Liam lets Louis's cock slip out of his mouth, a trail of spit and remnants of come smearing against Liam's bottom lip, and he drops his head, and Louis realises he's wanking himself fast and hard, thighs spread and hand shoved inside his flies.

"Wait," says Louis, feeling numb and stupid with orgasm, and slides thankfully down the wall to land in a rather undignified heap, cock still fat and flushed hanging out of his pyjama bottoms. "Liam--"

Liam leans into Louis when Louis reaches over with a clumsy hand, knocks Liam's hand out of the way, and wraps his own fingers tight around Liam's straining cock. He wanks him hard and fast right over the head, and Liam clutches at Louis's thigh, bites down onto Louis's shoulder as he yells, coming in fast, goopy wet pulses all over Louis's fingers.

"Fuck," breathes out Louis, wiping his hand on Liam's t shirt - Liam's too out of it to notice, and this whole thing is his fault - and follows Liam when Liam sort of topples over on the carpet.

Louis tugs Liam in a bit closer - not exactly a cuddle, because they're on a bloody hotel room floor, it's not a prime cuddling location - but just so there's not too much space between them.

Liam just breathes hard for a while, eyes closed, before he comes to a bit, and opens his eyes, glances at Louis and sort of laughs, eyes creasing up, and rubs a hand over his face. "God," he says. "I needed that. Thanks, mate."

Louis bites back a snicker - thanks, mate, like he'd lent him a pen or something - but lets it go. "You're getting good at that," he says, waggling his eyebrows. 

He expects Liam to blush, and he does, but he also looks at Louis, steady even as his cheeks are blotchy pink, and says, "I like to be good at things."

And if anything is true of Liam Payne, that certainly is. Jesus. For a moment, a whole wonderfully pornagraphic world of things that Liam can want to get good at and that Louis can help him with opens up in Louis's mind, and he goes a little starry-eyed for a few seconds. He blinks and clears his throat, and eyes Liam's arms.

"Yes, well," he says. "It's all thanks to me, obviously. Anything else you want to be good at, I'm your man."

"You're so selfless," mumbles Liam, eyes blinking heavily. "A true humani-- humanit-- thing," he finishes sleepily.

"That's me," says Louis, and runs a finger down Liam's cheek as Liam closes his eyes, just because he can. They can't sleep on the carpet, of course, and Liam will probably want to go back to his room because he has this obsession with not letting any of the other lads know what's going on even though Louis is pretty sure they do because they're not bloody stupid and also, Louis may have told Harry while he was drunk. But anyway. For now, Louis gets this Liam, fucked out and sleepy and grateful, and he'll get him again and again, and everything is pretty marvellous.


End file.
